Touch of a Fairy Tale
by BellesAndRoses
Summary: My life used to be normal, but then I decided to be an idiot and pick a fight.  Oh, well.  I guess everyone's life needs the touch of a fairy tale sometimes. Rated T for what might be considered bad language.
1. Disrespecting Ian

**A/N: Yeah, I know this has probably been done a million times, but hey, the idea popped into my head when I was laying down on the couch a second ago… so here you are.**

**

* * *

**

**Touch of a Fairy Tale**

I've never much believed in fairy tales. Yes, of course I did when I was little. Didn't everyone? I grew up in the 90's, for Pete's sake. We lived and breathed fairy tales back then, what with Disney pretty much ruling the world of little kids' movies. But now that I'm seventeen, I figured I grew out of the whole Disney princess thing a long time ago.

Boy, was I wrong.

Let me backtrack a little. I live on Long Island, on the end closest to the city. You know what city I'm talking about, and if you don't, you're not from New York. Anyway, my story goes like this.

I was born in April of 1993. I was christened a few months later. Don't ask me why; I don't know. My mom never told me, and frankly, I was a baby at the time. So… oh well, I guess. Before you ask, no, no evil fairy put a curse on me that day. I don't have a fairy godmother. I have a regular godmother named Penelope who I don't see very often. Big whoop.

The real trouble started a few weeks ago.

I was walking home from my bus stop after school. The snow on the ground had become slush and I was trying not to get my feet wet, so I was kind of dancing on top of it. I was almost home, when some old crone passed me on the sidewalk, shoving me into the fence near my friend Matt's house. Angry, I called after her to watch where she was going. She turned around, and she looked PISSED.

"Excuse me?" she screeched, her voice like nails on a chalkboard.

"I said, watch where you're going! You almost made me sprain my ankle!" I answered.

"I don't think you want to talk to your elders that way, kiddo!" she snarled, revealing yellow teeth. I cringed.

"Kiddo? Really? Ugh, forget it. Bye!" I turned quickly and raised my arm in a half-wave. Something told me to get away from this woman as quickly as possible.

Before I knew it, she had zapped my hand and started muttering nonsensical gibberish. I stood frozen on the spot, my back to her. I felt like my blood had become ice water.

"The next time you treat someone with disrespect, you will fall into a deep sleep until such time as you share in true love's kiss… and may it be soon, you little wretch!" the woman whispered, each word pounding into my head until I felt sick.

And then she was gone. Her hold on me had ended, and I was free to go home. I took deep, ragged breaths to try and calm myself before I went inside.

True love's kiss? Who am I, Sleeping Beauty?

I put the spell out of my mind for a while, trying to keep my sanity in an ever-changing world. Nothing stayed the same in my life for more than a week. One week I had Driver's Ed on Thursday and Saturday, the next week I had it on Wednesday and Thursday, the week after that, it was over, the week before that, I had All County during Driver's Ed… it was nuts. I tried to keep my cool no matter what, afraid that the spell might actually be real (I wasn't thinking about it directly, just the whole "don't disrespect anybody" part). This worked fine until the following Monday.

Monday started out as a pretty normal day. I got up before the sun came out, exhausted because I can never seem to fall asleep on Sunday nights, ate breakfast, brushed my teeth and put in my contact lenses, the whole shebang. That's a funny word, isn't it? Shebang? Anyway…

Third period (roughly 9-ish to 9:45-ish), we had a fire drill in the freezing cold. I thought, fine. I went outside with the rest of my class and see my friends Danny and Matt, so I walked over to say hi. They were with this guy Ian who I just… I don't know what my problem with him is, but I just hate him. A lot. And no, it's not the kind of hate that's really love but you don't know it. Nope, I just hate the guy and I don't know why. Maybe he did something to me in a past life. I don't know. I just hate him.

"Hey, guys," I said to them, trying my best not to grimace at Ian's horrible ugliness. I'm sorry, but it's true… the guy looks like a pimply rat. Maybe that's why I hate him. I mean… I don't like to be shallow, but right in my gut is this absolute hatred of Ian… plus, he's ugly. Again, I'm sorry, but it's true.

"Hey, Daria," Matt responded with his ear-to-ear grin. I didn't like Matt as anything more than a friend, but even I have to admit he has a fantastically dazzling smile.

Danny just grinned at me. I felt my heart take a flying leap into my throat. See, Danny's the one I've liked since… oh, three years ago. He's cute, nice, and everybody loves him. I'm no exception. What's not to love? He's got this adorable mop of curly brown hair, chocolate brown eye, olive skin… he's gorgeous!

Matt is… considerably less adorable, with his Irish, pale freckled skin and bright flaming orange hair. Alright, so his big blue eyes draw me in and his smile gives me butterflies, but… come on, I've known him since I moved here! He's my best friend!

Anyway, Ian said something stupid… I don't really remember now what it was. Maybe I just think everything he says is stupid, but that's not fair to him. But eventually in this conversation, something in my head snapped.

"Ian, SHUT UP! I F-KING HATE YOU!" I shouted. Matt started laughing- he loves when I get like that. Stupid jerk. I hate him sometimes. Danny just looked concerned for Ian's safety. Personally, I hate when that happens to me- this uncontrollable rage comes over me. It feels like I'm not in control of myself anymore. And this time… I really wasn't.

My vision went blurry, then my head started pounding. I don't know how I got through the rest of the day, but the next thing I remember is coming home on the bus and laying down in my room. I could feel the old woman's words shooting through my head. Then I fell asleep.


	2. My Prince Charming

**A/N: Just so we're on the same page here, I don't own the whole Sleeping Beauty bit. That's the only part I'm stealing. Names are made up, places are made up, and the story is made up. Some people may be based on others, but that's for me to know and you never to find out ;)**

**

* * *

**

Note from Daria: I shouldn't be able to be telling you this part of the story. I wasn't there, so how should I know what went on while I was asleep? Well… to be perfectly honest, I'm not going to write this next part. I'm leaving it to someone else. Who it is, you may never know!

* * *

Daria told me all about the spell the night of the day it happened. We were chatting on the Internet and she just sort of blurted it all out. I thought she was kidding, but after seeing what happened the next Monday during that fire drill, I knew she was serious.

What did I do? Well, what _could_ I do? I'd seen Sleeping Beauty just like every other kid with a little sister who was obsessed with fairy tales. I had to find her true love and get him to kiss her. Problem is, that wasn't very likely to happen.

First of all, almost every decent guy at school (not including me, but who's counting me as a decent guy but myself?) has a girlfriend, and since they're so decent, they wouldn't just randomly kiss some sleeping girl for no reason. Or, what looked like no reason. And who would believe the reason if I told it to them? Only a special kind of nut would believe a story like that.

I did know I had to act fast. I mean, who wants to lose a friend for a hundred years, like in the original story? And I didn't know how long it would be before the kiss didn't work anymore. You may be thinking, "When did anybody say anything about a time limit on this?" The answer is, never. But I was in a rush to help my friend, and I was panicking. Oh well.

I gathered a bunch of my friends who I knew were single (luckily, Ian wasn't included in this- first of all, Daria hates him. Second of all, he has a girlfriend. How he got one before I did, only God knows) and told them to come to my house. I live a short distance from Daria, so we walked over to her house.

Before you start asking about the adults in the house, don't worry. They were all at their respective jobs. Daria's dad worked long hours at some phone company, not sure which one, and Daria's mom is a nurse. Daria's sister works at the CVS a few blocks away.

I told the guys why we were there, and while I did get skeptical looks from all of them (and Roger snorted. Real classy), they listened. One by one, I looked them over, asking questions about Daria to see who really knew enough about her to be considered her "true love." I didn't know what I was doing- but then, who could?

Only one other guy got all the answers right, so I sent everyone else home, saying it had been a prank or some other crap… I don't remember. Whatever it was, they seemed to buy it, and thank God they did. I might've been laughed out of school for being some kind of psycho.

So the other guy and I (Daria made me swear not to use names here, so you lovely people have to guess who we are until the end… I don't know how she's going to want to end the story, but it'll probably be some big reveal. You guys are smart enough to know that I'm either Danny or Matt, so I'll give you that one clue if you didn't…) talked it over.

He said he wasn't sure if this would work, I told him he had to try, yada yada yada.

So, we both went up into Daria's room. He went ahead of me because in the three years I've known her, I have never gone into her room. I felt like it was an invasion of her privacy, necessary or not. The other guy didn't seem to have much of a problem with going into Daria's room, however, and that really bugged me. I mean, yeah, we were trying to help her, but… I don't know. I'm going back to the story.

Alright, so the other guy took a long look at Daria. He put his hand on her porcelain-looking face, ran his other hand through her soft brown wavy hair… um… yeah, I'm going… back to the story.

So anyway! He bent down and kissed her lips tenderly.

And nothing happened. She just lay there, like one of those decorative porcelain dolls you put on your bed (obviously not mine, my little sister has one of those.)

So I did the first thing I could think of- I started freaking out inside. What went wrong? I knew she liked this guy- she kept going on and on about him. Then again, she went on and on about lots of guys in the last three years since she moved here. Her old school must not have had any good-looking guys there, because the way she talked about them, it was like she'd never seen anyone like them before.

Then it hit me. Maybe I was supposed to be the one to do it the whole time.

* * *

I felt warm, moist lips covering mine… and slowly, my world came back into focus. I could feel again. My senses were gradually coming back. And then I opened my eyes and saw the most beautiful thing in the world.

I saw my true love smiling his ear-to-ear grin. I saw his big blue eyes staring down into my blue-gray ones. I saw my true love. Matt.

The rest of that day was like a dream. That's kind of funny, actually, since while I was asleep, I was dreaming about Matt. It's so weird- I never thought I felt like that about him, but then… it's like I felt that way all along, you know? I was just too close to him to realize it.

We've been together for a couple of weeks now… and it's been the best couple of weeks I've ever had. I guess I never realized how great Matt is… or at least, how great a boyfriend he is. I think I've only ever met one of his girlfriends (of which he's had two, and only one of which he's had while knowing me), and she totally didn't appreciate him like she should have. I remember how mad that had made me… but I didn't know why.

Well, it's over now. Guess it doesn't matter anymore.

Still, though, I wonder whatever happened to her? I can't even remember her name. Oh well, the point of the story is, I chose to pick a fight instead of just letting small things go, and I paid for it, but now I have a boyfriend who loves me. Not sure what the moral is… maybe, don't pick a fight over petty things? That's as good a moral as any, no?

**The End**


End file.
